Yo me opongo
by Cyn Waldorf
Summary: Un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para su hija pero, que sucede cuando en su intento de volver hacer feliz puede arruinar la vida de ella para siempre.
1. El comienzo

Las chicas se encontraban en alfea ya era su cuarto año en aquella escuela eh iban a mitad del años las cosas iban bastante tranquilas, durante todo el semestre no había ocurrido nada pero eso era solo era un descanso para lo que se acercaba.

Las chicas iban saliendo de las clases del profesor Paladium platicando de lo que harían ya que solo tendrían la mitad de las clases.

Por fin terminó la clase.-Dijo Stella mientras se daba un pequeño estirón para despertar.

Si y solo nos queda la clase de defensa de Griselda y tendremos la toda la tarde libre.-Bloom dijo mientras se ponía al corriente con las demás.

¿Qué se les ocurre que hagamos después de clases?-pregunto musa.

Quizás podríamos…..-Layla fue interrumpida por el sonar del celular de Stella.

Es mi teléfono... ¿Bueno¡¡Hola Brandon!!... Uhu…me parece excelente…yo le daré la noticia….esta bien nos vemos.-Stella termino la llamada y emitió un gran grito de emoción que dejo muy desconcertadas a las winx.

¿Qué sucedió¿Qué te dijo Brandon?- pregunto bloom a si amiga que estaba con una cara de felicidad.

Al parecer el y los chicos también tienen solo medio día de clases y nos están invitando a todas a pasar un día con ellos en el lago.-Stella prácticamente gritando dio la noticia a las winx que también se emocionaron con la noticia.

¡¡Genial!!.-dijeron las winx al unísono menos layla.

Genial para ustedes, pero ophir esta en andros creo que iré de chaperona.-Layla dijo con una cara de tristeza.

Esa es otra noticia que me dio Brandon, ophir esta en fontana roja, al parecer el profesor saladino lo mando llamar para pedirle un favor y se quedara un tiempo así que nos acompañara el día de hoy.-dijo Stella viendo el rostro de su amiga que se tornaba de felicidad pero también con algo de duda.

¿Un favor¿Qué tipo de favor?-pregunto ella a Stella.

No lo se brandon no me lo dijo, pero eso que importa el punto es de que esta aquí y podrás pasar tiempo con el.-comento viendo a su morena amiga.

Si creo que tienes razón wow¡¡ nunca pensé decir eso.-dijo layla en tono de burla mientras las demás winx reían menos Stella que la miraba un poco molesta.

Bueno ya será mejor que vallamos a la clase de Griselda antes de que nos castigue por llegar tarde y no podremos salir con los chicos.-intervino bloom entre las risas.

Si bloom tiene razón vámonos.-comento flora mientras todas caminaban hacia los jardines para tomar la clase de Griselda.

Después de la clase en los pasillos……

Bueno winx será mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos hacer esperar a los chicos.-dijo bloom a todas asintieron mientras caminaban a sus dormitorios.

Las chicas rápidamente eligieron su ropa.

Todas las chicas llevaban la parte de arriba de su traje de baño con diseños distinguidos de cada hada el de flora era rosa con flores, el de Stella naranja con soles, el de musa rojo con notas musicales, el de bloom azul con corazones, el de tecna morado con diseños que parecían una redes electrónicas, el de layla verde con estrellas acompañados de una falda con sandalias del mismo color.

¿Todas listas?-pregunto flora saliendo de su habitación.

¡¡Si¡¡-respondieron las winx.

Y justo a tiempo los chicos acaban de llegar.-decía bloom que regresaba del balcón.

Bien que esperamos vallamos abajo.-decía musa mientras caminaba a la puerta

Cuando llegaron abajo cada una de las chicas saludo a sus respectivos novios con un beso.

Bien chicas ¿listas para irnos?.-pregunto sky mientras mantenía abrazada a bloom.

Cuando ustedes quieran.-respondía Stella con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Bien entonces vamonos.-decía brandon mientras le daba a Stella un casco y su montaban a su moto.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo con las demás winx y rápidamente llegaron al lago y rápidamente las chicas pusieron unas toallas en la arena para tomar el sol mientras que los chicos hacían una carrera de motos acuáticas. Todos menos Ophir que se quedo con layla en la orilla platicando.

Y Ophir ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto layla a su novio que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

Ah saladino me pidió un favor así que viene.-respondía a la respuesta de su novia.

¿Qué tipo de favor?.Preguntaba layla aun mas intrigada.

Bueno como tú sabes soy un mago y saladino me pidió si podía venir a fontana roja para ayudar a los chicos con su entrenamiento, tú sabes que se defiendan de ataque mágicos ¿Por qué no te alegra?.-respondió fingiendo una cara triste en la ultima parte.

No, no para nada me alegra de que estés aquí solo que se me hizo muy extraño que no me avisaras ni nada.-respondió el hada liquida rápidamente concluyendo con una sonrisa.

Es que quería que fuera una sorpresa.-dijo mientras le daba un beso a lo que el hada solo pudo sonreír con tal acto.

Todo el día transcurrió tranquilo y divertido ya casi al anochecer los chicos decidieron hacer una fogata pero entre tanta platicas, risas y diversión poco se dieron cuenta de que una winx se alejaba poco a poco del grupo siendo vista por un especialista que la seguía muy de cerca.

El hada llego a una parte remota del lago y se sentó en una roca dejando que el agua empapara sus pies.

¿Musa que haces aquí?.-pregunto el especialista. Mientras ella giraba a verlo.

Riven….nada solo quería estar a solas un rato.-respondió con una sonrisa.

Bueno es ese caso creo que me voy.-digo mientras daba la vuelta, pero rápidamente fue detenido por la voz de musa.

OH vamos riven tu sabes que no me refería a eso.-dijo el hada musical mientras riven volteaba a verla.

No, no se que es lo que quieres decir.-respondió fingiendo incredulidad.

Aja si como no.-dejo musa

En serio no se a que te refieres.-sonrió viéndola fijamente mientras se acercaba.

Solo quieres escuchar que lo diga ¿verdad?.-pregunto.-¡¡SI¡¡.-dijo el sin titubear

Esta bien…..hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo y sabia que si me veías que me marchaba me seguirías y veo que funciono-digo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de la roca donde estaba sentada y envolvía sus brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Veo que me conoces muy bien.-respondió mientras también envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, después de eso se unieron en un beso que minutos después se separaron por falta de aire.

Y bien ¿por que viniste aquí exactamente?.-pregunto el viéndola

Bueno como ya te dije quería estar sola,...ademas este lugar siempre me ha traido tranquilidad desde primer años siempre que estoy triste oh enojada vengo aqui.-le respondía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Los 2 se quedaron hay de pie abrazados viendo al lago hasta que decidieron regresar con los demás.

EN MELODY……

Oboe ¿ya le diste a tu hija la noticia?.-pregunto una mujer de cabello largo color magenta mientras se acercaba al hombre.

No le avisare mañana por la mañana.-respondía el señor.

Y ¿Cómo crees que lo tome musa?.-preguntaba con algo de duda y preocupación en su rostro.

No lo se lo averiguaremos en la mañana.-respondía el padre de musa mientras se giraba a ver a la mujer detrás de el.

Esta bien nos vemos mañana oboe.-decía la mujer mientras le daba a oboe un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós Raven.-respondió mientras también le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**¿Que será lo que el padre de musa quiere decirle? Y ¿Quién es esa mujer de nombre "Raven"¿Que papel juega en la noticia¿Cómo reaccionara musa ante la noticia que le darán? bueno si quieren saber deberán esperan hasta el próximo capitulo OK.**

**Bueno este es mi 2 fic espero y les guste, en este fic esta las ideas mías y de mi amiga marce…. por cierto tal vez con mi 1° fic hubo malentendidos pero no se preocupen tratare de revisar bien todos mis futuros fic OK pero aun así gracias x las observaciones de muziek y chica93 me ayudaron hacer mas observadora gracias chicas bueno sin mas que decir ayos. Xoxo……. **


	2. La noticia

**Hola a todos aqui estoy de regreso con este nuevo capi espero y les guste es un poco mas extendo que el pasado, espero sus review en este ok, bueno ya a lo que venia disfrutenlo... **

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Chicas no creen que ayer fue un gran día.- decía Stella mientra todas se dirigían a la clase de pociones del profesor paladium.

Ya lo creo Stella.-respondía bloom mientras las demás solo asentían con la cabeza.

Creo que todas pasamos un buen rato con las chicos en la playa.- cometo flora después de la respuesta de bloom.

Y hablando de chicos.-dijo Stella mientras volteaba a ver a musa que iba a un lado de ella.- Dinos Musa ¿donde se metieron tu y Riven anoche? que de repente se desaparecieron.-le pregunto su rubia amiga mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro.

Si amiga dinos.-bloom también pido a musa con la esperanza de una grata respuesta.

Que quieren que le diga solo fuimos a caminar y platicamos eso fue todo.-respondió brevemente musa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

A pesar de que su respuesta fue simple y corta sus amigas podrían observar la felicidad en el rostro de su amiga musical al decir aquellas palabras, se sentían felices por ella, aunque Stella rápidamente decayó su rostro en espera de otra respuesta pero después dijo.

Esta bien si tu lo dices.- pero con este comentario musa no podo mas que darle un duro deslumbramiento y después preguntar.

¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto un poco molesta musa por la cuestión de su amiga pero de ante mano sabia la situación que ella planteaba.

Digo a que si dices que solo platicaron esta bien solo eso te creeremos.-respondió Stella mientras caminaba un poco mas aprisa ya que temía a la futura reacción de musa.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir a hacer algo, tecna y layla rápidamente apoyaron sus manos ah ambos lados de los hombros de musa, mientras ella las volteaba a ver.

Tranquila sabes que esta bromeando.-decia tecna para bajar los ánimos de la ya un poco molesta musa.

Si tecna tiene razón, ya no le hagas caso y tranquilízate amiga.-intervino layla al término de las palabras de tecna.

Musa solo dejo salir un suspira para después responder.-si creo que tienen razón.

Por supuesto que tenemos razón, ahora hay que darnos prisa o paladium nos llamara la atención por llegar tarde a su clase.-contesto una vez mas layla mientras empujaba un poco a musa para que caminara mas rápido hacia el salón de clases.

CON LOS ESPECIALISTAS.

Esa misma mañana Riven también era interrogado por los chicos sobre ayer y su repentina desaparición con musa. Durante unos combates de prueba brandon que estaba luchando con Riven fue el primero en preguntarle.

Así que riven, ¿a donde fueron tú y musa ayer? -le preguntaba brandon mientras esquivaba los golpes de riven.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-respondía en su típico tono pero con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía tratando de golpear a brandon.

Vamos hermano dinos.-lo presionaba sky que estaba enseguida de ellos dos luchando con helio.

Esta bien…en eso hizo una pausa cuando por fin logro derribar a brandon y lo ayudaba a levantarse para después continuar.-solo caminamos un rato por la playa y charlamos de algunas cosas un poco y luego regresamos a donde estaban ustedes felices.

Genial hermano.-sky le dijo mientras escuchaba atento a las palabras de su amigo sin percatarse del ataque de helio que rápidamente lo mando al suelo.

Hey eso no es justo.-dijo sky ya derribado en el suelo viendo a helio con una sonrisa en su rostro por su evidente victoria.

Numero 1° nunca bajes la guardia cuando estas en un combate.- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.- y numero 2°... girando a ver a riven.- estoy de acuerdo con sky genial por ti hermano me alegra que las cosas con musa por fin vallan bien.

Igual yo.-decia timmy mientras se acercaba a ellos ya que había escuchado todo lo que sus amigos estaban charlando ya que no se encontraba lejos combatiendo.-Y por cierto le doy la razón a helio sky, nunca debes de distraerte durante un combate con esa distracción que tuviste hasta yo podía haberte vencido.

Esta vez todos rieron ante el comentario incluso sky pero después fueron interrumpidos por su profesor codatorta.

Basta de juegos chicos, rápido vallan a las duchas y deseen prisa para sus siguientes clases.-les dio la orden a los 5 héroes.

Si señor.-respondieron los 5.

Mientras se dirigían a las duchas sky sugirió a los demás que les dieran a las chicas una visita sorpresa después de clases, a la cual los demás asintieron más que felices con la idea.

DE VUELTA CON LAS CHICAS…

Las chicas se dirigían a sus dormitorios después de un dia agotadora clase de defensa con Griselda.

Estoy muerta.-decia bloom mientras arrastraba los pies ya que caminaba más a fuerza que de ganas.

Yo también pero por suerte ya terminaron las clases.-le respondía flora con una sonrisa en su rostro para aun así no podía ocultar sus cansancio.

No se ustedes pero creo que yo me iré directo a la cama.-dije determinadamente el hada del sol mientras dejaba salir un bostezo.

Yo también.- respondieron todas al unísono.

En eso el teléfono de una de ellas comenzó a sonar.

Tu amor mi única verdad mi paz…. (N/A son unas palabras de una de mi canción favorita de jeans "amore" ya que en esta época ya nadie usa el típico "ring ring"jaja)

Ha…ese es mi teléfono.-respondió musa al percatarse que era su teléfono el que sonaba, y rápidamente se alejo para atender la llama.-no tardo fue.- lo ultimo que dijo al alejarse un poco del grupo.

¿Creen que debamos esperarla?-pregunto layla.

Creo que seria lo más adecuado.-le respondió bloom.

Pero que tal si el que le habla es Riven, no seria mejor que la dejemos hablar con tranquila sin nosotras aquí escuchando lo que dice.-sugirió flora.

Creo que Flora tiene razón la veremos en el dormitorio, ahora vamos que estoy cansada.-respondió bloom al poder distinguir una sonrisa en la cara de musa cuando contesto el teléfono. Mientras las asintieron y siguieron su camino hacia su dormitorio.

CON MUSA

El hada musical recibió una llamada que la alegro momentáneamente.

¿Bueno?-contesto el hada musical.

Musa, hija ¿como estas?-decia su padre al otro lado de la bocina del celular con alegría.

Papá hola, muy bien, ¿y tu?-preguntaba ella con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que su padre rara vez la llamaba o la visitaba y escuchar su voz la alegraba.

Bien pequeña pero debo decirte algo.-su padre le dijo mientras suavizaba un poco su voz.

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el hada con un tono de preocupación en su vos.

No hija solo que…..-su padre tomo una pausa antes de continuar.-como sabes desde que tu madre murió me eh dedicado única y exclusivamente a ti.

Si eso lo se perfectamente papa pero ¿a que viene todo esto?-pregunto de nuevo mientras su duda crecía un poco mas al no entender el motivo de las palabras de su padre.

Mira musa tu ya eres mayor y pronto harás tu vida así que creo que es hora de que yo rehaga la mía.-dijo su padre con un poco de determinación en su voz.

¿A que te refieres con rehacer tu vida?-pregunto el hada alzando un poco la voz pero aun con duda.

Musa…desde hace un tiempo eh estado saliendo con esta mujer y hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos en un par de meses.-Dijo su padre con fuerza y decisión en su voz esperando la respuesta del hada musical.

Sin embargo ante tal noticia musa no podía contestar tardo un par de segundos antes de emitir unas palabras de su boca.

¡¿QUE?! ¡CASARTE¡ ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?¡.-grito el hada con un gran notorio de enojo en su voz.-¿como puedes hacer eso? siempre pensé que le serias fiel al recuerdo de mama!-dijo esto ultimo un poco mas tranquila pero aun con gran enojo, mientras sus ojos poco a poco se cristalizaban por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

¡MUSA! entiende yo siempre amare a tu madre y su recuerdo siempre estará presente en mi mente, pero ella esta muerta y yo tengo derecho a ser feliz de nuevo. Y la principal razón por la que te llame es para decirte que quiero que dentro de unos días vengas a Melody para que conozcas a quien será mi futura esposa y tu madrastra.-Dijo su padre.

Los ojos de musa se llenaban más y más de lágrimas al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras y también al pensar que alguien más que ella ni siquiera conocía ocuparía el lugar de su madre después de unos segundos contesto con gran enojo.

Sabes que has lo que quieras, pero a mi no me incluyas en tu planes.-decia mientras trataba de que su padre no escuchara el dolor en su voz causado por la noticia eh intentaba retener sus lagrimas.

Lo siento musa pero tu harás lo que yo te diga entendido soy tu padre y me tienes que obedecer.-su padre respondía ahora también con enojo en su voz.

¡¡Pero….-cuando musa trataba de oponerse una vez mas su padre intervino.

Ningun pero jovencita dentro de unos días te llamare para decirte cuando quiero que vengas a melody adiós-su padre actuó bastante cortante el decir las ultimas palabras y termino la llamada dejando al hada musical con gran enojo y un enorme dolor en su corazón.

Musa se quedo de pie algunos segundos en aquel pasillo, pensaba en regresar a su cuarto, pero sabia que no podría retener sus lagrimas mucho mas tiempo y no importaba cuanto confiaba en sus amigas, aun no soportaba el hecho que alguien la viera llorar, así que se transformo en su enchantix y se dirigió al lugar donde ella se sentía libre para poder desahogarse sin temor a que alguien la viera.

Unos minutos después los chicos arribaron a alfea y Stella que se encontraba en el balcón rápidamente entro al departamento a avisarles a las demás, que sin pensarlo 2 veces bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con sus novios.

Cuando todas por fin estaban abajo Stella como siempre fue la primera en correr hacia brandon.

¡Cachorrito! Me alegra que estés aquí.-decia la entusiasmada hada mientras abrazaba a su novio y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Las winx no pudieron hacer mas que reírse un poco ante tal escena que acaba de hacer Stella como si no hubiera visto a brandon en años pero después las demás también fueron a saludar a los chicos. Solo Riven se dio cuenta que musa no se encontraba con ellas así que decidió preguntar.

¿Chicas donde esta musa?-pregunto el especialista buscando una respuesta en sus amigas.

En eso las chicas reaccionaron que musa nunca se reunió con ellas en el dormitorio después de recibir aquella llamada.

No sabemos, cuando nos dirigíamos al cuarto ella recibió una llamada, yo creí que eras tu ya que ella se puso muy feliz cuando contesto su celular.- le respondió bloom ya que fue la única que se dio cuenta de la reacción de musa.

No yo no la eh llamada.-Riven le respondió con sinceridad en su voz.

Bloom volteo a ver a las chicas ante la respuesta de riven, ellas empezaron a preocuparse por su amiga, ya que no tenían idea de quien la había llamado y mucho menos en donde se encontraba.

Pero entonces ¿Quién llamo a musa? y ¿Dónde puede estar?.-pregunto Stella con un poco de preocupación es su voz.

En eso Riven recordó lo que musa le había dicho en la playa.-creo saber donde esta, nos veremos después, no se preocupen.- y sin dar tiempo a sus amigos de contestar rápidamente subió a su moto aérea y se marcho de alfea dejando a sus amigos con una gran duda pero con fe de que el sabia exactamente donde encontrar al hada musical.

Riven condujo hasta el lugar donde musa le había dicho que le gustaba ir cuando ella se sentía triste o quería estar sola…la playa. Y al llegar hay sus pensamientos eran los correctos, ahí recargada sobre un árbol ella se encontraba, su mirada era dirigida fijamente al lago, el rápidamente pudo notar algo diferente en sus ojos, no eran los mismos que mostraban luz y una gran alegría algo característico en ella, esta vez se podía notar una gran tristeza en ellos y las lagrimas fluían libremente de ellos a través de sus mejillas.

Cuidadosamente se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba, al parecer ella no se había percatado de su presencia, ya que no hizo movimiento alguno, a si que decidió hablarle

Musa…¿que sucede?-este le pregunto, mientras musa le dio un liguero vistazo y rápidamente se volteo para limpiar sus lagrimas.

Riven ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto esta tratando de evitar su mirada.

Vine a buscarte pero creo que la pregunta correcta aquí es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y ¿Por qué estas llorando?-le volvió pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

A que te refieres, no estoy llorando.-dijo esta tratando de que su voz no sonara dañada después de tantas lagrimas que había derramado, pero aun volteando hacia otro lugar.

En eso Riven se inclino un poco hacia ella y ligeramente tomo su barbilla con su mano y lentamente la giro ah el, viéndola directamente a sus ojos que estaban rojos de tanto llorar y seguían reflejando un gran dolor y tristeza.

Eso no es verdad, a ti te pasa algo, vamos dime soy tu novio ¿que no me tienes confianza?-le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos y después de aquellas palabras musa simplemente se apoyo sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Riven quería saber que le sucedía a su hada, el por que de aquellas lagrimas, pero pensó que talvez no era el momento adecuado para hacerle preguntas, así que en lugar de eso solamente la abrazo y le daba palabras de apoyo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Musa tranquila estoy aquí.-Le decia abrazándola fuerte, mientras el hada solo sollozaba en su pecho sin decir ninguna palabra.

Por favor deja de llorar no me gusta verte así.-volvió a decir el especialista, y como si el hada lo obedeciera dejo de llora, para segundos después emitir unas palabras.

¿Por qué lo hace?-dijo musa aforrándose a su novio.

¿A que te refieres?-pregunto riven agachando la cabeza para poder ver a musa.

A mi padre ¿Cómo se atreve a ser eso?.-le respondió y eso ultimo lo dijo con una voz llena de enojo.

Musa ¿de que hablas? Por favor dime, así no te puedo ayudar si no me dices lo que te pasa.-le dijo, mientras la estrechaba mas en el abrazo.

El hada también abrazo fuertemente al especialista dejando salir un suspiro para después reunir su mirada con la de el, su voz era mi frágil pero decidió tomar la fuerza necesaria para poder decirle a riven que era lo que tanto la lastimaba.

Mi padre me llamo esta tarde.-dijo pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por el.

Así bloom me dijo que recibiste una llamada que te puso muy feliz y creyó que era yo.-dijo esto con una sonrisa tratando de animarla, cosa que no sucedió.

Me hubiera gustado que fueras tú en lugar de mi padre.

Bueno y que fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras así.-

Quiere que valla a Melody.-

Y que tiene de malo, talvez solo quiere verte.-

No, solo quiere que valla a aya, para presentarme a su futura esposa.-

¿Qué? ¿Qué?.-pregunto con tuno de incredulidad.

Lo que oíste, mi padre va a casarse y quiere que valla para que conozca a su prometida y….. A mi futura madrastra.-decia esta con un gran tono de ira y coraje en su voz, hizo una pausa para después continuar.-el dice que tiene derecho hacer feliz de nuevo pero….

¿Pero que?.-

Tengo miedo…tengo miedo a que se olvide de mi del recuerdo de mi madre, no quiero que eso suceda, no lo soportaría.-decia mientras las lagrimas amenazaban otra vez con salir.

Oye tranquila por favor ya no llores, y quizás tu padre tengo razón.-

Con esto el hada no pudo hacer más que lanzarle una mirada de indignación y enojo ante aquellas palabras.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.-

Mira lo que quiero decir, es que quizás debas darle una oportunidad, además yo no creo que tu padre haga eso que tu dices, no puede olvidarla además por que te tendrá a ti para

Siempre para recordarla.-la miraba tiernamente tratando de que el hada se sintiera mejor y esta vez parecía dar resultado, ya que dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, pero que rápidamente desapareció.

Talvez tengas razón….pero no creo que pueda enfrentar esto sola.-

Y quien dice que vas a enfrentarlo sola.-

¿A que te refieres?

Digo a que cuando vallas a ver a tu padre, yo voy a estar contigo.-

Riven...¿estarías dispuesto a venir a Melody conmigo?.-

Por supuesto.-

Eres el mejor, gracias por apoyarme.-decia mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa.

Lo se y…oye soy tu novio ¿para que estoy? si no es para apoyarte.-

Creo que si, pero también estas para esto.-mientras se inclinaba hacia arriba para darle un rápido pero tierno beso.-y eso también es de agradecimiento

Eso me gusta, y talvez deberías agradecerme mas seguido.-decia con una sonrisa picara.

El hada no pudo mas que soltar una pequeña risa para después recargarse en su pecho y decirle unas palabras que nunca le había dicho, pero su corazón le dictaba que era el momento adecuado de pronunciarlas.

Te amo.-

Riven quedo sorprendido ante aquella declaración, ya que el hada que tenia en sus brazos acababa de decir esas palabras que el hace tanto tiempo querría decirle, pero nunca tenia la oportunidad, el simplemente sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente para depositar un beso en la cabeza de la misma para después decirle…

También te amo.-

El hada sentía una gran felicidad en su interior al escucharlo, sin mencionar una gran paz y protección que le brindaban los brazos de aquel especialista.

Ellos simplemente se quedaron en silencio observando el lago, para después charlar de

Varias cosas la escuela, sus amigos y cualquier cosa que a Riven se le ocurría para tratar de que Musa se olvidada aunque fuera un tiempo de aquella situación que la agobiaba.

**Bueno que les ****pareció este es el segundo capitulo de esta fic por fin se descubrió cual era la noticia que le tenían que dar a musa pero si creyeron que este era el drama a no…..permítanme decirles que habrá mucho mas y créanme se van a sorprender jaja bueno ahora si ya me voy les quiero agradecer a bizcochia Uu y a mi prima yadi que dejaron review jaja…. se cuidan OK y ya sabes plis dejen review quiero saber que les esta pareciendo el fic no les cuesta nada con presionar el botoncito de aya abajo jaja.**

**A por cierto unos me dijeron que no podían dejar anónimos ya solucione ese problema ahora si todos son bienvenidos OK ayos.**

**Musanini**


	3. La reunion

**¡Hola a todos!, buen en serio lamento toda este abandono a este fic, pero con la escuela y los entrenamientos de porristas casi no me dan tiempo de nada********, pero bueno aquí estoy de regreso ******** disfruten del capitulo!!...**

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban todas alrededor de la cama de Musa, mientras ella les contaba todo lo que su padre le comento tras aquella llamada telefónica.

-Wow, no puedo creerlo amiga.-dijo sorprendida Bloom

-Es que como es posible que haga esto, no creo poder entenderlo nunca.-

-Ten entiendo Musa, recuerdas cuando mi padre se quería casar con esa odiosa de Casandra.-comento Stella recordando aquel momento.

-Vamos amiga, talvez debas darle una oportunidad, ve a Melody y conócela y quien sabe, talvez sea una buena persona y te agrade.-decía Flora mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amiga dándole apoyo.

-No lo se chicas, lo único que quiero es que mi padre se olvide de mi madre, es todo lo que pido.-

-Tranquila, ya veras que no será así, ahora creo que debemos ir todas a dormir, mañana tenemos clases muy temprano-comento Tecna, todas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones diciendo buenas noches, Musa tardo un poco en conciliar el sueño, pero después de una hora logro dejarse atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo.

…**.****Cuatro días después...**

-Bien clase empecemos, hoy veremos algunos hechizos utilizando magia que no precisamente sea su poder principal.-el profesor Avalon comenzaba a dar la introducción a su clase del día, pero por otra parte Musa no estaba en condiciones de escucharlo, cuatro días habían pasado de la noticia y ella aun no podía superarlo.

-Musa, Musa, señorita Musa esta escuchándome.-

-Ahh…si profesor.-

-Bueno si es así, puede responder a la pregunta que acabo de hacer.-

-Claro, la respuesta es…un ataque sónico.-

-Usted cree que en ataque sónico podría ayudarla a defenderse contra un enemigo que es capaz de suprimir cualquier sonido, ruido a cualquier fuente de energía del que usted pueda usar para generar su ataque.-

-No, creo que no.-

-Musa, si mi clase te parece aburrida, puedes tomarte la libertad de salirte del salón si lo deseas-

-No profesor, no es necesario pondré mas atención.-

-Eso espero, bueno chicas continuemos.-

-Huí, pensé que Avalon te sacaría del salón después de lo que dijo.-decía Stella mientras caminaba junto a Musa.

-No creo que Avalon hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso Stella.-tercio Tecna.

-¡Musa, Musa, Musa!-gritaba una pequeña pixie que se acercaba volando a toda velocidad.-

-Que pasa Livie, ¿le paso algo a Tune?-

-No, ella y todas las demás están bien en la aldea, pero te traigo una carta.-le respondió dándosela, sobre la cual venia flotando.

-Gracias Livie.-

-De nada, ahora debo regresar nos veremos luego.-

-Adiós Livie y saluda a todas las pixies de nuestra parte.-grito Bloom.

-Lo haré.-respondió a lo lejos.

-Extraño a las pixies, es raro no tenerlas junto a nosotras.-dijo Flora

-Lo se, pero sabes que regresaron a su aldea para hacer si ritual anual, dentro de unos días estarán de regreso.-respondió Layla.

-Y bien, ¿que dice la carta?-pregunto Bloom a su amiga.

-Es de mi padre, quiere que viaje a Melody…mañana.-

El silencio inundo el pasillo unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Flora se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bueno, ¿iras o no?-

-No quiero, pero tengo que, si no mi padre se pondrá furioso, mejor atravieso por esto de una vez-

-Creo que será lo mejor, oigan no creen que ya es hora de comer algo.-

-Tienes razón Bloom, ya hace algo de hambre vamos a comer algo, Musa ¿vienes?-

-Adelántense ustedes, las alcanzo en uno minutos.-

-De acuerdo, estaremos en el comedor.-

Musa se quedo unos segundos ahí asimilando lo que la carta decía, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar saco su celular y realizo una llamada.-

-Bueno.-

-Riven, soy yo.-

-Musa, ¿que sucede, todo bien?-

-Bueno, recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando fuera a Melody tú irías conmigo.-

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo ¿por que?-

-Bien, es que me acaba de llegar una carta de mi padre y dice que quiere que valla mañana, me acompañaras cierto.-

-¿Mañana?, oh rayos Musa lo siento pero no podré ir.-

-¿Pero por que?-

-Saladino nos acaba de asignar una misión, salimos mañana a primera hora y tenemos previsto regresar hasta el lunes en la noche.-

-Oh, esta bien no te preocupes.-

-Oye, en verdad sabes que te acompañaría pero en realidad no puedo.-

-Te comprendo, te deseo mucha suerte en la misión, y cuídate esta bien-

-Hey olvidas con quien estas hablando.-

-No, lo se perfectamente por eso mismo te digo que te cuides, te amo, nos vemos-

-Tranquila, todo estará bien ya lo veras, y yo también, adiós.-

-adiós.-con esta ultima palabra, el hada termino su pequeña conversación y se dirigió al comedor.

Al entrar rápidamente localizo a sus amigas y se dirigió hacia ellas, sentándose a un lado de Bloom.

-¿Qué ahí de comer?-pregunto.

-El cocinero preparo spaghetti.-respondió su pelirroja amiga.

-Delicioso, voy a servirme.-les dijo levantándose de la mesa, al regresar les comento lo que había platicado hace unos segundos con Riven.

-Hable con Riven hace unos minutos y me dijo que el y los chicos saldrán a una misión mañana por la mañana.-

-¿En serio?, Brandon no me ah dicho nada.-

-Sky tampoco.-

-Creo que se los dirán mas tarde, a todas, al parecer Saladino se las acaba de asignar hace un rato.-contesto.

-Ah no puedo creer que no voy ver a mi cachorrito.-decía desanimada Stella mientras dejaba caer su cara sobre sus manos, en eso su celular comenzó a sonar.-Oh, es Brandon, ya regreso.- y se levanto de la mesa.

Poco después los celulares de las demás comenzaron a sonar, las chicas se desanimaron al saber que los chicos estarían ausentes todo el fin de semana, pero sabían que era su responsabilidad, así que solo les desearon suerte y sus mejore deseos.

-Bueno, creo que no haremos muchas cosas este fin.-decía Bloom mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la sala del departamento de las Winx.

-Habla por ustedes, yo no se si podré sobrevivir a mañana y aun tengo que arreglar mi maleta.-le respondió Musa que se encontraba recargada en la pared.

-Ya Musa tranquila, ya veras que este fin se te pasara rápido.-

-Espero y tengas razón, voy a preparar la maleta y de ahí me iré a dormir, buenas noches.-les dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

-Buenas noches.-le respondieron todas juntas.

A la mañana siguiente, Musa despertó temprano, tomo una ducha y rápidamente se cambio en su atuendo habitual, las chicas le desearon suerte antes de su partida.

-Ya sabes si ahí algún problema no dudes en llamarnos de acuerdo.-le dijo Flora mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo haré nos vemos el domingo en la noche.-

-Adiós.-le dijeron mientras la veían subí al autobús que la llevaría directo a la estación.

Al llegar ahí no tuvo que esperar mucho, fueron aproximadamente cinco minutos lo que espero cuando oyó el anuncio de que la nave que partiría a Melody estaba a punto de salir, se dirigió a la entrada y abordo la nave, aproximadamente una hora después llego a aquel lugar que la vio nacer, tomo uno de los miles de taxis que se encontraban a la salida de la estación y se dirigió a su hogar.

-Gracias, aquí tiene.-le dijo al taxista mientras le pagaba y bajaba del auto.

-Bien aquí vamos.-tomo un poco de aire antes de entrar.-Papá, ya estoy aquí.-grito al entrar a la casa, en eso su padre salio de la sala de la casa.

-Hija me alegro que estés aquí.-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Me quedaba de otra.-dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No nada, y bien sabes perfectamente para que vine así que, donde esta ella.-

-Esta en la sala, pero por favor Musa trata de ser amable entendido.-le dijo su padre antes de entras a donde se encontraba la mujer.

-De acuerdo.-contesto, ambos entraron a la sala, donde Musa vio a esa mujer que para ella hasta el momento no era mas que una usurpadora, alguien que quería ocupar el lugar de su madre.

-Musa ella es Raven.-dijo su padre refiriéndose a la mujer.

-Raven ella es mi hija Musa.-

-En cantada de conocerte Musa, tu padre me ah platicado mucho sobre ti-dijo muy sonriente la mujer mientras le extendía su mano en señal de saludo. Musa miro a la mujer unos segundos y después la mano que le ofrecía, pensó en no contestar el saludo, pero sintió la mirada de su padre clavarse en ella así que no tuvo más remedio que corresponder al gesto.

-Los mismo digo, aunque de ti casi no me ah dicho nada, pero no me preocupo estoy segura que me pondrán al tanto de todo verdad.-decía con tono algo seco mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer.

-Bien por que no tomamos asiento y platicamos.-sugirió Oboe.

-Si creo que será lo adecuado querido, ven Musa.-contesto Raven mientras tomaba asiento junto a Oboe y tomaba su mano. A Musa le enfureció al como esa mujer se dirigió a su padre, tratando de contener su enojo solo apretó su puño y se sentó un poco apartada de ella, deseaba que este día pasara rápido, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería, quisiera o no tendría que soportar aquella mujer durante su estancia.

* * *

**¡Uff por fin!, ****después de 7 meses sin actualizar eh aquí el tercer capitulote este fic, se que no es un buen capitulo pero era necesario colocarlo, aquí por fin Musa se a encontrado con su futura madrastra, en el siguiente capitulo veremos como es la convivencia entre estas mujeres, y déjenme decirles que cuando una joven esta molesta es difícil de tratar jaja, ustedes me entienden ********, bueno espero y les guste este capitulo, y ya saben cualquier cosa si les gusto o no algo que quieran comentar será bien recibido, solo dejen su review y listo, se cuidan nos vemos en la próxima actualización adiós.**


	4. ¿Quizas una amiga?

-Me pregunto como estará Musa.-dijo Flora mientras estaba con las demás tomando el desayuno.

-No lo se, espero que bien.-contesto Tecna.

-Chicas tranquilas Musa estará bien, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué haremos este fin de semana?, digo los chicos no están, no la pasaremos aburridas o alguien quiere salir.-comento Stella tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Yo digo que hay que salir, ¿ustedes que piensan?-preguntó Layla.

-Por que no, un fin de semana solo de chicas, sin novios, solo nosotras, de acuerdo.-respondió feliz Bloom.

-De acuerdo.-respondieron todas al unísono.

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿A dónde iremos primero?-pregunto Tecna y todas se miraron entre si, y segundos después todas juntas gritaron.- ¡COMPRAS!-

* * *

…**:::EN MELODY:::…**

-Así que Musa, tu padre me contó que asiste a Alfea, ¿en que año vas?-pregunto Raven muy amable.

-En cuarto año.-respondió simplemente.

-Valla, eso significa que en un año mas graduaras, recuerdo cuando yo asistía a esa escuela, los mejores 5 años de mi vida juvenil.-

-Si apuesto que si, pero, vallamos directo al grano, dime Raven ¿Dónde se conocieron tu y mi padre?-pregunto la joven hada mientras miraba fijamente a la señora delante de ella.

-Bueno, fue aproximadamente hace 1 año, hubo una fiesta debido al estreno de una opera, tu padre estaba con el guía de la orquesta y yo acompañaba a mi amiga Yazmín la soprano principal y ahí nos presentaron, poco después nos empezamos a encontrar en mas eventos y así entablamos una amistad y después esta relación.-respondió felizmente la señora mientras tomaba la mano de Oboe al decir la ultima palabra, Musa no pudo soportar tal acto, su padre y esa señora actuaban como 2 adolescentes, pero esa imagen pronto le tomo poca importancia cuando las palabras de Raven resonaron en su cabeza.

-¿En una opera?, que raro que se hayan conocido ahí, desde la muerte de mi madre mi padre nunca volvió a ir a una opera, digo por que si sabes que mi madre era una famosa cantante de opera verdad o mi padre no te lo dijo.-

-Claro que me contó lo de tu madre, y me parece muy triste que a tan corta edad la hayas perdido.-

-En realidad hija, Charle Stepson fue le que me invito a ir, ¿lo recuerdas?, fue el quien compuso la ultima opera que tu madre interpreto antes….-

-Antes de morir, si recuerdo perfectamente quien es.-

-Bueno el me invito, debo decir que fue una excelente opera, y pues como dice Raven nos topamos varia veces más, principalmente en las operas que su amiga interpretaba y pues fue así como empezó a surgir la relación.-comento su padre a su hija.

-Quien diría que algo a lo que juraste y perjuraste que jamás te volvería a interesar, de un momento a otro vuelve a ser una fascinación para ti, no lo crees papá.-

-El hecho de que me haya alejado de la opera no signifique que no me guste Musa.-le contesto su padre, Musa solo lo miraba fijamente, Raven interpretaba su miraba como la de una joven seria, pero su padre la conocía y esa mirada no solo reflejaba seriedad si no también la de una joven llena de enojo y coraje que trataba de esconder y que lo hacia muy bien, pero no para alguien que la conocía desde que nació.

El silencio reino algunos minutos, cosa que se estaba volviendo incomodo para las 3 personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Y Musa…una joven tan guapa como tu debe de traer a millones de chicos tras de ti, dime ¿tienes novio o algún pretendiente?-pregunto Raven rompiendo y tratando de iniciar una tranquila conversación.

-Mira, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?, ah si Raven, sinceramente no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.- contesto desairadamente Musa mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

-Ya basta Musa, Raven esta tratando de ser gentil contigo, no te permito que la trates así.-regaño su padre ante la actitud que estaba tomando su hija.

-No, tranquilo Oboe, Musa tiene razón nos acabamos de conocer, no es correcto que le este preguntando de su vida privada.-le decía Raven tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Valla hasta que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.-dijo Musa con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios.

-Musa.-advirtió Oboe severamente.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de comer algo no lo creen, voy a la cocina y les diré que empiezan a preparar la mesa y sirvan la comida.-intervino rápidamente Raven, mientras salía de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina. Ambos vieron como la mujer salía de la habitación, cuando Oboe creyó que Raven ya se encontraba en la cocina se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Musa.

-Mas te vale que te comportes jovencita, no quiero otra escenita como la que acabas de hacer, a partir de ahora cualquier cosa que Raven te pregunte la contestaras de buen modo, ¿entendido?-pregunto viéndola fijamente, Musa permaneció callada ante todo lo dicho y ni se digno a responder, se levanto del sillón y planeaba salir de ahí, pero su padre la detuvo por la muñeca, se giro para verlo, esa mirada de coraje creció aun más, Oboe la miro duramente y le repitió lo anteriormente preguntado.-¿entendido jovencita?-

-Entendido, papá.-dejo salir estas palabras con tanto enojo, su padre soltó su muñeca y salio rápidamente de ahí, Musa se quedo unos segundos mirando al suelo, sintió como sus ojos poco a poco se iban humedeciendo, pero se trago todo el sentimiento que en ese momento tenia dentro de ella, no iba a permitir que su padre y mucho menos ella la vieran llorar, trata de controlar sus emociones lo cual estaba logrando, minutos después oyó como la llamaban, se quedo unos segundos mas para controlarse, si quería sobrevivir a este fin de semana tendría que tratar de llevarse bien con esta mujer, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo del enojo.

* * *

…**:::EN MAGIX:::…**

-Uff, estoy cansadísima ya hemos recorrido todas las tiendas.-decía Bloom mientras tomaba haciendo en una de las bancas del centro comercial.

-Si, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hemos estado de compras, no creen que es tiempo de comer algo.-sugirió Tecna sentada enseguida de Bloom.

-Tecna tiene razón a comer.-decía Layla mientras caminaba a la sección donde se encontraban todos los puestos de comida, las demás la siguieron y tomaron asiento en una de las muchas mesas, tardaron unos minutos en decidirse por una pizza.

-¿Qué haremos depuse de comer?-pregunto Flora mientras le daba una mordida a su rebanada.

-Que les parece si vamos al salón de belleza, mis pies y manos piden a gritos una buena manicura y pedicura.-sugirió Stella.

-Me parece buena idea, creo que a todas nos hace mucha falta.-respondió Layla en broma.

-Bloom, ¿ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Tecna a su amiga al verla tan alejada de la platica.

-No nada es solo que....se que dije que este seria un día solo de chicas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Sky espero y nada malo le pase.-

-Oye tranquila, estarán bien enviaron al mejor escuadrón de toda Fontana Roja, que les podría pasar.-le respondió alegremente Stella.

-Creo que tienes razón, ahora, ¿Para quién será la última rebanada de pizza?-pregunto mientras escurridizamente acercaba su mano al pedazo sobrante, todas rápidamente lo notaron y trataron de ganarlo, lo que al final de la pequeña batalla por esa rebanada Flora fue la ganadora.

-¡Lo tengo!-alzo el hada de la naturaleza el pedazo para después comenzar a comerlo.

-Suertuda, pero bueno come rápido, el salón de belleza nos espera.-apresuro Stella a su amiga mientras la veía comer.

* * *

…**:::EN PIROS:::…**

-Chicos esta oscureciendo rápido, será mejor que busquemos un lugar seguro para dormir y mañana seguir con la misión.-sugirió Timmy al ver que el sol poco a poco se ocultaba tras las grandes montañas de la isla de los dragones.

-Timmy tiene razón, por aya vi. una cueva y creo que esta vacía, allí podremos descansar.-dijo Helio mientras señalaba una cueva que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban. Al entrar se aseguraron de que estuviera totalmente vacía, al percatarse de que así era sacaron lo esencial para dormir, mientras Riven y Sky se ofrecieron para buscar algo de leña para prender una fogata.

-¿Crees que tardemos mucho en completar esta misión?-pregunto Riven mientras cortaba algunos leños.

-No lo creo, estamos cerca de la montaña donde tenemos que recoger el huevo de dragón, talvez para mañana en la tarde, ¿Por qué, ya quieres ver a Musa?-pregunto el rubio especialista a su amigo mientras miraba de reojo su expresión.

-Ya te dije que ella esta en Melody, solo espero que todo este bien.-

-¿Por qué sucede algo malo?-

-No, es solo un asunto familiar.-respondió.

-Oh, bueno yo ya quiero terminar la misión ya quiero ver a Bloom.-

-Lo que digas Sky.-

-Oye creo que es suficiente para la fogata, mejor regresemos a la cueva.-

-Adelántate voy a cortar algunos más.-

-Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho y trata de no ser tan ruidoso cortando los leños, no querrás atraer a todos los dragones de la isla verdad.-le dijo Sky con una pequeña risa mientras se alejaba.

-Jaja, muy gracioso.-contesto, corto algunos leños más y decidió regresar, peor antes de llegar saco su celular y escribió un mensaje dirigido para cierta hada, en la cual no a dejado de pensar desde que inicio su misión.

* * *

…**:::EN MELODY:::…**

Una tranquila noche había caído en el hermoso planeta de la música, la mayoría de la gente dormía pacíficamente, excepto por una chica de cabellos azules que miraba por la ventana el paisaje que le brindaba la ciudad.

-Veo que no soy la única con insomnio.-oyó decir desde las penumbras de la habitación.

-De hecho ya me iba a la cama.-le respondió, pero justo cuando se levantaba del sofá su celular comenzó a sonar., lo tomo y vio que tenia un nuevo mensaje el cual rápidamente leyó y claramente alegro.

_Espero y todo te este __yendo bien, recuerda solo ser paciente, estarás bien lo se, cuídate nos veremos el lunes…te amo._

_Riven._

Al terminar de leer el mensaje Musa no pudo evitar sonreír cosa que rápidamente noto Raven.

-Veo que recibiste alguna buena noticia.-

Musa la vio tomar asiento cerca de ella, y por alguna extraña razón sintió confianza para hablar con ella.

-Es un mensaje de mi novio, esta en una misión, el iba a acompañarme pero les asignaron este deber y no pudo.-

-Ya veo, así que si tienes novio, pero hasta donde yo tengo entendido a los especialistas cuando van a alguna misión se les tiene prohibido llevar ese tipo de artefacto, me refiero a los celulares o ¿me equivoco?-

-No estas en lo correcto, a mi también se me hace raro, talvez llevo escondido el celular sin que nadie se diera cuenta.-

-Valla si que debe quererte mucho, digo para romper una regla que prohíbe eso, en serio que debe de estar al cuidado de ti.-

-Lo se, aunque a veces tiene la costumbre de comportarse indiferente cuando ahí gente cerca, pero cuando estamos solo se vuelve muy tierno.-

-Te entiendo, cuando yo era joven también tuve un novio igual, ante mis amigos y los suyos si estaba cerca de mi pero se comportaba muy reservado y callado, pero cuando solo éramos yo y el, eran tan lindo, tierno, amoroso, totalmente diferente y creo que eso era lo que me atraía de el.-

-Sabes, prácticamente acabas de describirlo, justo como me estas platicando así se comporta el.-

-Bueno pues si tu novio es igual al joven que yo conocí, estoy segura que ese amor es verdadero.-

Musa observaba a la mujer delante de ella, una extraña sensación dentro de ella ya no la veía como la usurpadora que al principio vio, ahora era diferente, esta vez se le hacia una persona amable, atenta, le comenzaba a dar confianza, sentía tranquilidad y mas que nada le brindaba un sentimiento de familiaridad, como si la conociera de algún lugar.

Sin darse cuenta ambas comenzaron una charla de diversas cosas, graciosas, otras no tantas, pero por primera vez en el día no hubo ninguna discusión, sin percatarse 2 horas habían pasado desde que iniciaron si conversación.

-Wow creo que ya es algo tarde, será mejor que me valla a dormir.-decía Raven mientras miraba el reloj y dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo.

-Si yo igual.-

-Bueno fue agradable platicar contigo Musa, buenas noches.-

-Lo mismo digo Raven, que descanses.-

Raven se alejo de ella con camino hacia a su habitación pero antes de salir se giro para preguntar algo, a lo que Musa se adelanto.

-La habitación de huéspedes es subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, segunda perta a las izquierda.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias aun no me ubico muy bien aquí, nos vemos en la mañana.-

-Buenas noches.-Musa finalizo la platica viendo como la mujer se dirigía a dormir, volvió a mirar por la ventana, su mirada se dirigió al cielo y murmuro.

-Talvez no sea tan mala como pensaba, nunca nadie va a ocupar tu lugar mamá, pero quizás pueda verla como una amiga.-dando un pequeño suspiro, se levanto de su cómodo lugar y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar de todas las emociones vivas ese día.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!, bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo del fic espero y sea de su agrado bueno se que tengo tiempo sin actualizar, pero la escuela y practicas me traen pra aya y para aca uff, bueno ya sabes cualquier cosa me lo dicen por el review jaja, cuidense bye!!!**


End file.
